


The worst fanfic I have ever written

by destielseason15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The worst fanfic I have ever written

College au

Collage AU, Dean and Cas are roommates

Dorm at 9:00

Cas goes in and sees Dean making out with a girl. Cas looks a little shocked. Cas is used to it by now. Dean and the girl looks at each other when she nods her head, he says "want to join?"

Cas is a little shocked but walks up to them on the twin xl. Cas immediately takes Dean's shirt off before his own then takes off the girls shirt. Cas says "wait, this is my first time, should I really do this!"

Dean says "wow, I didn't take you for a virgin."

Cas says "no, doing it with two other people or another dude."

The girl says "I knew I should've not said yes" and leaves.

Dean says "Kristen wait"

Cas says "it's just us now you still want to go."

Dean answers the question by kissing Cas on the lips. Cas runs his mouth down Dean's chest. Cas takes off Dean's pants and then he sees a 9". Dean says sarcastically"too big for you."

"No" says Cas flipping Dean onto his back. Cas lies of top on him neck kissing Dean with some teeth. Cas takes off his pants and his boxers. Cas puts his cock in Dean's ass. Cas loved this and thinks this is the best feeling in the world. Cas takes his dick out of Dean's ass. Dean and Cas are both so tired from the best fucking in either of their lives. Cas is lieing there with Dean in front of him. Cas puts his hand over Dean's chest. Dean and Cas both fall asleep.

Dean wakes up and looks back before thinking "oh my god, I just fucked my friend, I oh my god, are we a couple or friends with benefits what are we."

Cas wakes up and says to Dean "oh you're up."

Dean says "what are we a couple now or are we going to pretend this never happened."

Dean says "I'm tired of people's shit, I'm going to say it I we are friends with benefits, for now."

Cas says "I'm good with friend as long as we can do that again" and kisses Dean in a very emotional way.

Cas goes to math class early to discuss an issue he had on the new formula with his fellow classmate, that little nerd. Dean gets his morning irish coffee.


End file.
